Battle Subway
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Nate has met lots of people on the Battle Subway. Here is his interaction with them, and their after meetings. As well as why they came to the Battle Subway in the first place. Prequel to Remembering my Name.
1. Leaf Green

**Battle Subway Chapter 1 - Leaf Green**

**This is actually the prequel of sorts to one of my previous stories Remembering My Name, this shows how Nate met the other mentioned characters in the story. You don't need to read it, but if you read it, you would know which characters are going to appear.**

**Summary: Nate has met lots of people on the Battle Subway. Here is his interaction with them, and their after meetings. As well as why they came to the Battle Subway in the first place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Focus Character: Leaf Green, with mentions of Red and Blue.**

* * *

Leaf Green smiled as she hopped off the Royal Unova at Castelia City's Cruise Dock. She had taken a ship from Vermillion City four days ago, to come to the Unova region.

Leaf is a member of the Kanto Elite Four, she was nominated by Agatha after the latter decided to retire but remain as a member of the League Council. The league had offered her a month's break and she took the opportunity to go travelling in other regions. Professor Oak had recommend her the Unova region, which had Pokémon that could not be found else where. Professor Oak had helped her get a ticket for the Royal Unova, which came to Kanto only once per year during late winter and early spring. She would have to take a plane back to Kanto for her return trip.

Leaf glanced at her Xtransceiver, which was a gift from Professor Oak. It was already set to Unova's local time. Leaf decided to head to the Pokémon Centre before heading out tomorrow morning. While on the ship, she was intrigued by the Battle Subway in neighbouring Nimbasa City when she saw a video of it. It reminded her of the Battle Frontier in Kanto, located in the outskirts of various towns all across Kanto. As well as the Johto Battle Frontier which was located on the outskirts of Olivine City. Leaf stepped into the Pokémon Centre and approached Nurse Joy.

"How may I help you?" Asked Nurse Joy, kindly.

"I'd like a room for tonight, please." Said Leaf.

Nurse Joy typed away on her computer before taking out a room key from the drawer.

"Here's your room key, your room is on the third floor, the third room from the left from the escalator." Said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you." Said Leaf, receiving the key.

Leaf pulled her backpack strap and got out her pokéballs to leave her Pokémon with Nurse Joy, before walking towards the escalator. Leaf found her room in no time. Leaf unlocked the door and gave a smile. The room large enough for two people. Leaf set her bags on the sofa and removed her hat.

Leaf hadn't changed much, in her own opinion. But her mother and friends thought otherwise. Leaf was a tomboy at heart and still was, but she had developed a girly side as well, such as going shopping with Misty and Erika. Leaf had changed her outfit completely, only retaining her hat after joining the Elite Four. Lead now wore a black tank top with white and green striped jumper over it and lavender platform sneakers. She would alternate between wearing skirts and jeans.

Both Leaf and Blue meet up once per month to head up to Mt. Silver to visit Red as well as to bring him new supplies. Blue didn't mind, he was worried for his best friend, although he doesn't openly show it to others. Only to Leaf, his grandfather and Red himself.

Leaf smiled as she thought back to the early days of her journey, when Blue and Red never really could have a proper conversation without Blue saying something inconsiderate. Although Blue has mellowed out and matured over the years, he still does it sometimes for some humour. Red had become stronger through his training, but at the same time more quiet and silent. Since there weren't any people at the peak of Mt. Silver, Red as never much of a speaker anyway.

Leaf decided to grab her dinner while waiting for her Pokémon's check up. Leaf headed to the cafeteria where she looked through the menu before settling on a Castelia favourite, a fresh chicken and salmon bento. Leaf paid for her bento and brought it to a table where she ate it quietly but happily.

After dinner, Leaf collected her Pokémon and headed out to get a Casteliacone, which was a highly recommended dessert in Castelia City. Leaf followed the directions given to her by Nurse Joy. Leaf spotted the stall and waited in line.

"This line isn't very long." Thought Leaf.

"This line isn't very long is it?" Asked a female clerk behind her.

Leaf turned around and nodded, "I was expecting a longer line since it's such a popular dessert."

"It usually is a long queue, but considering that it's just the end of winter, I don't thinking people are up to eating something so cold." Replied the clerk.

"That makes sense, it is rather cold out." Agreed Leaf.

Leaf bought a dozen Casteliacones for both herself and her Pokémon. Leaf glanced at the tub of ice cream, and the pack of cones in her bag of purchases. She was rather amused since Casteliacones were supposed to be cones but since she ordered a dozen, the staff decided to give her a whole tub and twelve cones since she didn't have any company to eat that many at once. Leaf giggled and headed back to the Pokémon centre.

Leaf scooped a cone for herself and one each for her Pokémon, who happily ate seconds. Leaf's current team consisted of four Pokémon. A Leafeon, which she had evolved from her Eevee during her trip to the Eterna Forset in the Sinnoh Region. A Swellow, for aerial transportation and the only non grass type on her team, since she specialises in grass types. Her Roserade which had been a gift from Erika as a Roseila. And lastly her starter Venasaur, which she obtained from Prof. Oak. Leaf was currently in the garden and had let her Pokémon out to eat their desserts and play. Leaf smiled, and recalled her Pokémon after they had finished eating. Leaf cleared away her trash and returned to her room for the night.

* * *

The next morning...  
Leaf returned the room key to Nurse Joy. Leaf walked to the gate which leads to Route 4, which connects Castelia City and Nimbasa City. Leaf frowned when she received a pair of goggles from the receptionist.

"Route 4 is always covered by a sandstorm, please wear the goggles. Do return them at the other gate." Said the receptionist.

Leaf nodded and released her Roserade. The pair walked through the route, lost, for half an hour before a worker helped them find the way to Nimbasa City. Leaf thanked the worker and removed her goggles and placed them in the box on the receptionist's table. Leaf headed to the Pokémon Centre to get herself a room for the next few days, after taking a train from the Gear Station.

After getting her room, Leaf had Nurse Joy check her Pokémon while she got herself a late breakfast. Leaf had eaten a sandwich before she left Castelia; she wanted to leave early before trucks drive through with their deliveries later in the morning. Leaf got herself a plate of waffles with maple syrup and ate them rather hungrily. Leaf also got herself a few sandwiches to keep her full while she explored the city.

Leaf took out the brochure which she got on the Royal Unova on the Battle Subway. Leaf got her Pokémon from Nurse Joy and headed to the Battle Subway. Leaf immediately headed to the single platform and signed up for the challenge. Leaf waited on the platform for her train; she glanced around the platform and took out her Pokédex, which had been upgraded by Prof. Oak. Leaf frowned slightly; she had very little knowledge of Unova Pokémon. She could be in big trouble if she didn't know anything about them. She might as well use her Pokédex now, before starting her challenge.

Leaf entered the train and proceeded rather quickly. Most of the battles were pretty easy for an Elite Four member like her, but she had a few tough challengers, such as a young boy named Nate Black. Nate was Leaf's 14th opponent on the Battle Subway. Nate had lost, but he gave Leaf and her Pokémon a good battle.

Leaf glanced at her watch, after completing her 14th challenge. It showed 5.49pm, Leaf considered pausing her challenge until tomorrow. Her Pokémon were all tired from today's continuous battles. Leaf hopped onto a train that would take her back to Nimbasa City, after pausing her challenge. Nate followed Leaf back to Nimbasa, since he lost his challenge and broke his streak, he needed to start all over again, but he didn't mind.

"That was a good battle, Nate. One of the best I've ever had!" Smiled Leaf, to the younger boy who sat beside her on the train.

"I thought that you'd be an easy opponent since I heard that your team is made up of only grass types. But, you gave my Pokémon a good and memorable battle." Admitted Nate.

"You should go and challenge the gyms, your skills are too good to be only used on the Battle Subway." Said Leaf.

"Actually, I do challenge gyms. Well, at my own pace." Said Nate.

"I just realised that I've never properly introduced myself. I'm Leaf Green from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. I'm a member of the Kanto Elite Four." Smiled Leaf.

Nate couldn't believe his ears and his eyes widened. Leaf giggled and showed him her trainer card as proof. Indeed, Leaf's trainer card did have the blue Pokémon League symbol on it which represents Elite Four members. The champion uses red while gym leaders use green.

"I'm Nate Black, I was born in Nimbasa City. So I tend to stay around the Battle Subway all the time." Said Nate.

"Nice to meet you, Nate! If you ever decide to come to the Kanto region, just give me a call." Said Leaf, handing the younger boy her Xtransceiver number.

Nate did the same, "Will you be coming again tomorrow? I'd like to battle you again."

"Most probably, I'll be in Nimbasa for at least a week. Until I go to another city." Replied Leaf.

"If you'd like we can be partners on the Multi Train." Offered Nate.

"I'd like that, but I'll think about it again tomorrow. I might spend the time sightseeing around the city." Said Leaf.

Leaf and Nate both grabbed onto the hand rails as the train jerked to a stop. Leaf smiled and bid farewell to Nate, leaving towards the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

**This part is written in Leaf's POV, the others might be as well. It depends on weather I can think of a suitable scenario, otherwise they will be written in Nate's POV.**

**Each arc will contain two chapters, one per character. First part of the arc is how Nate meets them and the second takes place a few months later when they meet again. Each arc is separate on its own, since there is a two year gap between BW and B2W2. **

**I have also merged some anime and game locations, like the Gear Station in Nimbasa City. In the anime, you have to take a train to get to the Pokémon Centre. There will be more of such stuff in the later chapters. **

**Reviews and feedback are really appreciated!**


	2. Leaf Green II

**Battle Subway Chapter 1 - Leaf Green (Part 2)**

**Second part of Leaf's arc, this time this is written in Nate's POV.****Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.****Focus Character: Leaf Green, with special appearances by Blue and Red.**

* * *

Four months later...  
Nate wondered around the Nimbasa Gear Station, wondering which line he should challenge today. He was a familiar sight in the station, since he came practically everyday. Almost all of the staff knew him, and often spoke to him.

"Maybe you should take a day off and have some rest." Spoke one of the station masters, Henry.

"I'll find a line to challenge eventually." Replied Nate.

"But you've practically challenged every line at least fifty times, even though you didn't manage to beat the Subway Bosses all the time, you gave their wins something to work for. You could at least take a break; think about your Pokémon, even though you use a rotational team." Said Henry.

"I think I'll come back after lunch, I'll go to the Pokémon Centre first." Said Nate, leaving the Gear Station.

Nate headed to the Pokémon Centre, perhaps Henry was right. Maybe he needed a break from the Battle Subway. He stepped into the Pokémon Centre and got out his pokéballs and handed them to Nurse Joy for a check up.

"Look who we have here." Spoke a female voice, behind Nate.

Nate turned around only to find Leaf with two other guys.

"Nice to see you again Leaf." Nodded Nate.

"Nice to see you too Nate. These are my friends Blue and Red." Smiled Leaf.

"Where are you guys headed?" Asked Nate?

"Battle Subway." Replied Blue, the orange haired male on Leaf's left.

"Would you like to join us?" Asked Leaf?

"My Pokémon are still with Nurse Joy, so that might have to wait till after lunch." Replied Nate, sheepishly.

"I don't mind having lunch." Grinned Leaf.

The four trainers got their lunch at the cafeteria.

"So Leaf, what brings you back to Unova?" Asked Nate?

"I told you about Blue and Red before right?" Asked Leaf?

Nate nodded and Leaf continued, "I'm sure you know who they are. The league gave us a month's break, so that they can refurbish the league building. So they just gave all the Gym Leaders, Elite Four and the Champion some time off. So I came here with Red and Blur after I told them about my travels."

Nate nodded; he was still surprised to see an Elite Four member, a Gym Leader and a Champion in front of him.

"So Nate, how's the Battle Subway Challenge?" Asked Blue?

"You will get on a train and you have to clear seven train carts, after you clear seven carts you will need to alight. So that you can heal your Pokémon, or you can pause your challenge and comeback another day. The 21st battle is very special, you get to battle the Subway Bosses, they are like the leaders of the trains. And if you win one set of seven battles, you get Battle Points that you can exchange for useful items like evolutionary stones." Explained Nate.

"Beating the Subway Bosses always give you more Battle Points, or BP for short." Added Leaf.

"How many lines are there?" Asked Red, finally speaking after leaving most of the talking to Leaf and Blue.

Nate did a mental count, "3 basic ones, Single, Doubles and Multi trains. There is an upgraded and harder one called the Super Trains, you can only take them when you've beaten the Subway Bosses before."

"It would be good training; I still have to do my job as a gym leader." Commented Blue.

"And you're the toughest Kanto gym leader." Snorted Leaf.

"The both of you have beaten me before, and that was just a couple of months ago." Retorted Blue.

"Are you joining us at the Battle Subway Nate?" Asked Leaf.

Nate shook his head, "I'll pass for today. Maybe I'll just hang around the city for today."

"If that's what you want, but you are always welcome to join us." Said Leaf.

Nate nodded and bid farewell to Leaf, Blue and Red. Nate picked up his finished bento and threw it into the trash bin.

* * *

**Again, reviews and feedback are appreciated!**


	3. Ethan Gold I

**Battle Subway Chapter 2 - Ethan Gold**

**Second arc! The second arc is on Ethan, where Lyra is the Player Character and Ethan is her childhood friend. Unlike the games, Ethan acts like Barry, your rival but challenges the Battle Frontier instead of gyms.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Focus Character: Ethan Gold****  
**

* * *

Nate wandered through Nimbasa City's Gear Station. He had received an offer for a battle by Elesa, who wanted a battle with him to test out her new gym, before she opened it. Nate still had two hours before his battle with Elesa. Nate decided to wander around the station, he had wanted to challenge the Multi line later or tomorrow, if his Pokémon were feeling well enough. But he needed a partner to challenge the Multi line.

Nate spotted a boy with dark blue hair, wearing a cap backwards with his hair sticking out at the front, with a yellow bee Pokémon flying above his head standing not too far from him. Nate had never seen such a Pokémon and wondered if it was from another region. Curious, Nate pulled out his navy blue Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. The boy was surprised by Nate's Pokédex beeping and turned to face him. The boy blinked upon seeing Nate with his Pokédex.

"Sorry, I was scanning your Pokémon with my Pokédex." Apologised Nate.

"You have a Pokédex too?" Asked the boy, taking out his own red Pokédex.

Nate nodded and looked at the Pokédex in the boy's hands. It was a different model, but it was definitely a Pokédex.

"I'm Nate Black, nice to meet you." Said Nate.

"I'm Ethan Gold, New Bark Town in the Johto Region." Smiled Ethan, extending the hand of friendship.

Nate smiled and shook hands with Ethan.

"So what brings you to Unova Ethan?" Asked Nate?

"I'm looking for a new challenge as well hoping to catch a few of the Pokémon here." Shrugged Ethan.

"Why don't you challenge gyms then?" Asked Nate.

"Gyms are too boring, the gym trainers and Gym Leaders all use the same type in a gym. It's too boring, I like something more exciting." Replied Ethan.

"That's why you came here." Mused Nate.

Ethan nodded, "I heard from Prof. Elm about this place and decided to try it out."

"What did you do back in Johto? Since you said that gyms were too boring?" Asked Nate?

"I challenged the Battle Frontiers in Kanto and Johto. From what I heard from Prof. Elm the Battle Frontiers and the Battle Subway are pretty similar." Replied Ethan?

"What's the Battle Frontier?" Asked Nate, sounding interested.

"They are a bunch of facilities that function like gyms, but aren't run by the Pokémon League Association. The leader of each facility is called the frontier brain and their job is similar to a gym leader's. The only difference is that they don't specialise in a type and all the trainers are different." Replied Ethan.

"Do you get badges too?" Asked Nate?

"Kind of." Said Ethan, taking something out from his bag.

"In Johto they give out a commemorative print after you defeat the Frontier Brain. And in Kanto, they give out a symbol instead." Said Ethan, showing Nate a photograph of his seven Kanto symbols and his five Johto prints.

"In the Battle Subway, they don't really give out anything. But if you are good enough, you can battle the Subway Bosses who own the whole railway." Shrugged Nate.

"I see, well it's the battles that interest me, not the prize." Said Ethan.

"This place also functions as a normal train station to transportation to major cities in Unova." Said Nate.

"Do you mind showing me around the city? I should be staying for the few weeks." Asked Ethan.

"Not at all, but I have an exhibition match with the Gym Leader in less than two hours. That is if you don't mind watching the match." Said Nate.

"I don't mind." Smiled Ethan.

Nate smiled and led his new friend towards a train that would take them to the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

**I always hated the fact that Ethan or Lyra never really did anything else in HGSS. I like Barry's role as a rival the most, so I used that as a background for Ethan. **

**I like mentioned in the previous chapter, I've merged some anime and game locations. This time is the Battle Frontier, the Kanto Battle Frontier is located all around Kanto like the anime and the Johto Battle Frontier is located on the outskirts of Olivine City, just like in the games.**

**Again, reviews and feedback are appreciated! **


	4. Ethan Gold II

**Battle Subway Chapter 2 - Ethan Gold (Part 2)**

**This is the second part of Ethan's arc, again this is in Nate's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Focus Character: Ethan Gold and a special appeared by Silver, with mentions of Lyra.**

* * *

Two months later...

Nate wasn't at the Battle Subway like he usually was, in fact he was waiting for someone at the Pokémon Centre. He was waiting for his friend Ethan Gold, who was coming to visit.

Nate looked around until he spotted a familiar red hat which was worn backwards. Nate smiled slightly and waved to Ethan. Ethan waved back and Nate noticed someone behind him. A red haired boy who looked to be the same age as Ethan.

"Nice to see you again Nate!" Grinned Ethan.

"You too Ethan." Grinned Nate.

"This is my friend, Silver." Said Ethan, pointing to the red head behind him.

Silver didn't nod while Nate nodded.

"Nice to meet you Silver." Nodded Nate.

Ethan glared at Silver and the latter grunted.

"It's nice to meet you." Grunted Silver.

"Sorry about him, he's not very sociable." Said Ethan, chuckling.

Silver shot his friend a glare which only caused Ethan to laugh even harder. This caused Nate to wonder how Ethan and Silver actually became friends in the first place. Ethan was more outgoing unlike Silver who was more cold and mostly kept to himself.

"I brought Silver along to challenge the Battle Subway, after he lost to the Champion." Said Ethan.

Silver growled at his friend, "You didn't need to tell him that."

"Both of you were down to your last Pokémon, it's not as if you lost pretty badly." Said Ethan.

Silver only grunted in response, which caused Ethan to grin.

"He lost to my best friend, and he's not happy about losing to a girl." Whispered Ethan.

Nate nodded, "Shall we get going to the Battle Subway?"

Ethan nodded and dragged Silver to the Gear Station. Nate sweat dropped as he saw the two friends. Nate shook his head and chased after Ethan and Silver.

"I'll challenge the single line." Announced Silver.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't even know how the Battle Subway functions." Questioned Ethan.

"I think it get it, after what you told me." Replied Silver.

Nate opened his mouth to speak, but Ethan covered his mouth.

"It's no use trying to dissuade him, he's pretty stubborn." Whispered Ethan.

Nate nodded and Ethan tossed Silver a Xtransceiver.

"Call me on this when you're done. My number is inside." Said Ethan.

"Fine." Grunted Silver.

Ethan and Nate watched Silver register for the single line. The two shrugged before going to register for the multi line, the two had agreed to challenge the multi together. Ethan was hoping to challenge the multi line with Silver first, hoping that it will help Silver adjust to the environment. But Ethan knew that Silver would take the chance to escape from him, after losing to Lyra.

"What team are you using?" Asked Ethan?

"You pick, I can match up with you." Shrugged Nate.

Ethan smiled and thought about his team, leaving Nate to wonder how two people of opposite personalities could be such good friends.

* * *

**I've introduced Silver as Ethan's friend and Lyra is mentioned by Ethan as the Champion. I've always thought that Ethan and Sliver will be good friends after seeing how Gold and Silver from Pokémon Adventures interact. So that became the base of their friendship.**

**Again, reviews and feedback are always appreciated!**


End file.
